dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dreya
"The Ridg Mountains are my home Dragyia. I will not leave them just to be your personal assassin. However, lure your targets into the Ridg Mountains and I will gladly hunt them." Dreya during her initial meeting with Dragyia Agthe. Dreya is a clone of an ancient Dralkyria created in 1800 by Project Dralkyria and was saved from being TwinBragia's meal by a janitor. Profile *Name: Dreya (Born Subject 38) *Birth Date: 1800 *Height: 10ft 2in *Species: Dragoian *Gender: Female *Weight: 6367 Kg Overview Created as part of Project Dralkyria, Dreya was to be disposed of once it was discovered she was unreceptive to her Dralkyria Lance. However, her "father", a janitor on the project, quit his job and stole the infant Dreya before she could be fed to TwinBragia. Her fate was recorded as "fed to TwinBragia" on official documentation as this is what was believed to have happened when in reality the janitor had got to her before TwinBragia could devour her. Raised by her janitor "father" in his family's secluded hunting lodge in the Ridg Mountains, Dreya learned how to survive off-the-grid and be self sustainable. She lived with her "father" until mid 1832 when he fell to his death off a cliff, at which point she was alone. Following how she was raised, she ate her "father" as it would have been wasteful to bury him or leave him to rot, before continuing her life of seclusion. In 1894, she was contacted by Dragyia Agthe who was in the area looking for a place to build a fortress, and decided to pay her "sister" an unofficial visit, having figured out her location decades ago. Dragyia initiated contact by having a low ranking soldier take Dreya's bullet for her, before waiting for hours for Dreya to claim her kill. When Dreya eventually claimed her kill, Dragyia initiated contact with her radio, with Dreya agreeing to a meeting on the condition that Dragyia came alone to a point where Dreya could escape without anyone other than Dragyia seeing her. The meeting was short, with Dreya having no desire to remain exposed for any length of time, although she did agree to Dragyia's offer. Dragyia's offer was simple, a list of targets that Dragyia wanted dead and were going to travel nearby was to be left in a cave along with a supply of ammunition for Dreya, and in return for Dreya killing the targets, Dragyia would let Dreya live as she always had as well as keep any kill she made. Dragyia's assassinations kept Dreya entertained and supplied with ammunition, so Dreya made sure she took care of them, but would always place her own privacy and safety above the job. She would also make sure to make her kills in different areas, so that certain paths through the mountains didn't get a reputation for being lethal. Possessions Everything Dreya owns came from either her "father" when he died in 1832, from animals she has killed, or from Dragoians she has killed. Her most prized possession is the lever-action rifle she inherited from her "father", closely followed by his very secluded hunting lodge in the Ridg Mountains, far away from any town, with the nearest settlement being Granka. Food is easily hunted, as she can make a kill from a good vantage point, and go and collect the kill when it is safe to do so. Ammunition however is harder to come by, and she will fabricate rounds for her rifle from the component pieces of other rounds she got from killing a Dragoian. Combat Style Having been raised in the mountains, Dreya learnt to take her prey down from a long distance with an antique lever-action rifle that belonged to her "father". Over the years, Dreya has become extremely proficient with this rifle and has fitted it with a modern high-powered scope, a longer barrel and a muzzle flash suppressor. With this weapon, she can hit a Dragoian's neck from over 2 miles away resulting in an instant kill with typical explosive sniper rounds before quickly acquiring and killing a new target. Her aim at close range is not as precise, although she can quickly unload her entire magazine into multiple enemy's chests to ensure she isn't spotted. She rarely ever uses her inherent strength to fight, although she sometimes tears an animal's head off for fun rather than wasting a bullet. Gallery Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dragoians Category:Characters Category:Dralkyria